


Fated Rivals

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Banter, Dateko, Enemies to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Karasuno, Kurodai Week Day 5: Police/Mercenary, Light Angst, M/M, Nekoma, Romance, Semi Established Relationship, Shiratorizawa, Smut, a dash of domesticity, aoba johsai, background BokuOi, bad language, extreme booty call, friendships, futuristic AU, maybe a bit cyberpunk?, mercenary Kuroo, policeman Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: With the notorious criminal Bokuto Koutarou finally captured, Chief Ushijima places Daichi and his team in charge of escorting him to a better facility. The question is, will they be able to hold off Nekoma from trying to spring him free?





	Fated Rivals

Daichi stepped off the lift and swiftly made his way down the painfully boring hallway, the only decoration being the line of portraits of police chiefs who have long since died or retired. They seemed to glare at him as he walked past but he ignored them. Dead or retired, they couldn’t reprimand Daichi from wherever they were. His only concern was with the current chief and wondering what was so urgent that Ushijima would pull him off his current case.

Outside Ushijima’s office were two young guards, a little jumpy and stiff in their pressed maroon uniforms. Daichi was relieved he didn’t have to wear them since he was typically out in the field. Black always suited him better.

“The chief called for me,” He said and one of the guards bobbed his head as he held his wrist up to his lips and spoke into his communicator.

“Chief? Agent Sawamura is here to see you.”

“Send him in.”

The door retracted as soon as Ushijima had finished speaking and Daichi walked through it straight into Ushijima’s office. It was even more boring than the hallway but what was there to expect? Ushijima was as headstrong and practical as they come and although they didn’t always see eye-to-eye, Daichi could always appreciate that side of him.

“You wanted to see me Chief?”

“Yes, have a seat. I know you’re making some headway on your current case, but it can wait. This is too urgent.”

Daichi sat in the chair on the other side of the massive desk as Ushijima slid a datapad toward him. Swiping it up, Daichi’s eyebrows raised at the picture on the screen, a portrait of a man with a renegade grin, spiked black and silver hair, and eyes like molten gold.

“Bokuto Koutarou?! You found his location?”

“Better than that, we have already captured him.”

“No shit.”

A whisper of a smile appeared on Ushijima’s lips, his shoulders straightening slightly. “It was Reon and Semi who caught him while he was trying to break into The National Museum of Art and Antiquities. He may be a wild type of person but typically he’s more careful. He tripped a security sensor and our guys were able to capture him… with an exhausting amount of effort, of course.”

“Of course, but what do you need me for?”

“We need to move him to a more secure facility. You’re well aware of his boyfriend, correct?”

Daichi huffed out a laugh and scrolled across the data pad, knowing the next section of information would be a list of close allies. Sure enough, the next picture showed a handsome face with perfectly wind-swept hair, brown eyes so judgmental it made Daichi’s eye twitch with irritation.

“I am aware of Oikawa. Naturally, he’ll try to intercept us.”

“And as the leader of the largest crime syndicate in Tokyo, he’ll have plenty of means. This brings me to my next question, Sawamura, though it brings me great discomfort bringing it up.”

Daichi glanced up from the datapad, alarmed at Ushijima’s choice of words. Whatever he wanted to say, he looked uncomfortable already as he shifted in his chair.

“Go ahead, Sir.”

“Have you had any sexual partners recently?”

“I’m sorry?!”

“Please be honest. Whatever answer you give; it will not leave this room. And you know that it will not change my opinion of you.”

“I just don’t see how it’s relevant.”

“Answer the question, Sawamura.”

Daichi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It wouldn’t be good for his career or a good relationship with his boss if he was to fly off the handle.

“No, it’s been a while.”

“How long?”

“Why does that matter?!”

Ushijima drummed his fingers on the table, pressing his lips in a tight line. “Oikawa would not send his own men out to retrieve his boyfriend. They all have their skills but breaking a convict out of a police convoy would be out of their element. He’d send a professional.”

“Right, he’s been known to employ mercenaries— oh shit.”

“Yes, he would only trust the Nekoma gang with this type of task. They are the best at what they do, but so are you. That is why I’m putting you in charge of this mission, although I am concerned about your past with Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Daichi clenched his jaw as the image of Kuroo forced its way into his brain, similar to how the man himself always had a way of bursting into his life without any warning.

“I’ll be fine, I’m a professional as well.”

“Your records show that both of you have a way of tossing professionalism out the window in lieu of outrageous displays of flirtation and public shows of indecency.”

“Indecency? No, I think that’s a bit subjective.”

“That is my own opinion, Sawamura. I need to know that you can keep a level head during this mission and stay on task. Perhaps you should find a sexual partner tonight and get it out of your system. If you go to the next screen, I have a list of potentials right here in the office if you want something convenient.”

“No, I don’t think that’s necessary. I’m not an animal, I can keep my libido in check for this mission.”

“Please do so. I would like to have full confidence in you from now on. The convoy leaves at 0400 tomorrow, have your team ready to go by then. That’ll be all, Sawamura.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Daichi’s mind was in a haze all the way down to the level he worked on in their precinct. It would be a lie if he said he hadn’t been thinking about Kuroo. In fact, he usually replayed their last moments together in his mind whenever he was releasing his pent-up sexual frustration in the privacy of his own quarters. He was actually relieved when the lift doors opened onto utter chaos, giving his mind something else to focus on.

“Tanaka! Nishinoya! What did I say about antagonizing the other units?!”

“Daichi-san!”

“He started it!”

“Yeah, this asshole started it!”

“I don’t care who started it, get back to your seats! We have an urgent mission in the morning, we’ll have a team meeting in an hour to go over the plan. So, finish your shit up!”

His two agents scurried away, leaving Futakuchi smirking in triumph as if he was the one to dismiss them. His irritating smile slipped a little when Daichi stepped in front of him, obviously unperturbed by the obvious inches Futakuchi had over him.

“Is there a reason you’re lurking around my unit? Perhaps Moniwa needed me for something?”

“Nope, just making sure everyone’s doing their job. Everyone knows Karasuno is the unruliest unit of the entire precinct, so someone has to keep them in line.”

“Considering we’re one of the most successful of the entire precinct, despite being the unruliest, perhaps someone should be keeping an eye on you instead. Making sure you’re not wasting the taxpayer’s money?”

“Tch, at least we’re more respected.”

“That’s hardly accurate. Get lost, before I call down to Kamasaki and then you’ll have to deal with him on your ass.”

“Ha! Like I’d mind that,” Futakuchi sneered before twirling on his heel and disappearing down the hall. Daichi groaned and shuffled to his desk, feeling ten years older than he actually was. Unlocking the drawer, he pulled out his personal datapad to see it flashing with a message from Ushijima. He knew it would be the information they had already gone over but he opened it regardless, skimming all the way down the bottom where Bokuto Koutarou’s allies were listed.

His finger stopped the page on Nekoma’s information, and he huffed out a laugh at the picture taken by an investigative journalist that the group was all too willing to pose for.

Daichi knew it wasn’t professional to have such warm feelings for a mercenary group. They were always at odds but battling them was surprisingly fun. More subtle and sly in their actions than other merc groups, yet also more honorable, they were excellent adversaries for improving his team’s skills. The only thing that irked Daichi was how often they were beaten by Nekoma.

His eyes scanned the familiar faces and landed on the one in the center, the leader of the Nekoma Gang: Kuroo. Daichi sighed as his eyes traveled over Kuroo’s lithe figure, his broad shoulders draped in a red, sleeveless, and cropped leather jacket. What was even the point of such a garment? It didn’t matter, Kuroo looked devastatingly sexy in it. Underneath the jacket was a mesh shirt which provided almost as much coverage as it did protection.

At least draped across his body was an ammunition belt, something useful. Kuroo’s black boots were, in fact, mag boots Daichi knew from a previous mission. The asshole ran away from him and climbed straight up a wall as if gravity had no effect on him whatsoever. Kenma must have designed them, no one else would be able to create such high-tech footwear in such a sleek design.

“What has Kuroo done now?” Suga asked as he plopped in his chair and leaned back, propping his feet on the desk. Daichi glared at his feet first and then at Suga’s irritating smile.

“What makes you think Kuroo has anything to do with this?” He asked as he lifted his datapad, keeping the screen out of Suga’s view.

“It’s obvious, you always get that frustrated yet wistful look on your face whenever you think about him. If the new mission has nothing to do with Kuroo, then you need to get your mind off him. Have you ever thought about boning someone new?”

“The chief already suggested that, and I don’t see how it’s your business or his.”

“We aren’t telling you what to do, but it’s not likely to help your career of things keep going at the rate they are.”

Daichi glanced down at his datapad, his chest gripping at the image of Kuroo. They weren’t exactly enemies, the Nekoma group was too good at skirting around illegal activities that the police would never be able to pin anything on them. But the situation of their livelihoods kept them from moving past blatant flirtation and secretive quickies in darkened alleyways.

“You’re right about that at least. Things can’t keep going as they are.”

 

It was still dark the next morning when Daichi arrived outside the precinct, finding most of his men ready to go. He did a quick inspection of the hover-van that would hold Bokuto and his armed guard for the trip and glanced over the bikes used by the rest of his men as an escort and extra protection. Just as he finished up, Asahi and Kageyama emerged from the prison unit with Bokuto Koutarou in tow, his hands locked behind him and a stupidly excited grin on his face.

“Hey! Sawamura, over here! Hey, you are coming with us, right?”

“Pipe down, Bokuto, it’s really early. Of course, I’m coming too.”

“Awesome! It’s been a while since we hung out.”

“When have we ever hung out?!”

“That one time you and Kuroo were together and Tooru and I walked in on you both—”

“Shut up, and you both had no business being there.”

“Why were you two fucking behind a bank of all places? We had more business there than you did.”

“Ugh, whatever, just get in the van,” Daichi growled as he yanked Bokuto forward and shoved him up the steps. He glared at Asahi and Kageyama as they followed behind, daring them to mention the flush rising on his cheeks. Once they were settled and Bokuto was bouncing in his seat, Daichi started to shut the back doors.

“Are you at least excited to see him again?!” Bokuto shouted just before he closed the second door.

“What makes you think I’m going to see him again?”

“Duh, who else would Tooru send after me?”

Daichi exhaled slowly and slid out the shotgun strapped to his back. He pumped it quickly, the three in the van flinching at the abrupt _kerchak_ and the shell popping out to clatter on the pavement.

“Fuck whatever’s happened in the past. I am not letting Kuroo Tetsurou lay a finger on you.”

Bokuto cocked his head at Daichi, confusion marring his expression. “Kuroo doesn’t want to touch me. It’s you he wants to lay his fingers on. Or should I say stick his fingers up—”

The door slammed shut before Bokuto could finish, the sound echoing off the surrounding buildings like a gunshot. Daichi muttered under his breath as he turned the lock in place and stomped around to the passenger seat of the van.

Ennoshita was already in the driver’s seat, eyeing Daichi cautiously as he used more force than necessary to climb inside and shut the door behind him. Luckily, Ennoshita remained silent as the rest of their team climbed on their bikes and revved up their engines. Daichi took a refreshingly deep breath to hone his focus before nodding to Ennoshita.

The van rumbled as it started up and Daichi held onto the roll bar as it lifted off the pavement. The bikes rose up with them and one by one all the riders nodded their readiness to Daichi. He leaned forward and tapped his finger against the console screen, bringing up a readout of all vehicles in the vicinity. Hopefully, he’ll be able to see Nekoma coming before they make their attack.

“Let’s move out,” He ordered as he pressed his finger against the comm in his ear. All the vehicles moved forward slowly in tandem, pausing at the end of the road before turning onto the main road that was thankfully not too busy at that time of day. If things got bad, Daichi didn’t want any innocents getting hurt because of any reckless fighting.

Daichi was calm as the convoy moved down the street, knowing that Nekoma was unlikely to attack while they were still near the ground. Up ahead, however, was the entrance ramp for the sky highway they were about to take and peering up at it through the front windshield, Daichi could tell that traffic was much heavier up there. Air traffic restrictions were extremely necessary to avoid collisions once vehicles were airborne. It also freed up air space for government-employed entities, such as a police convoy. At the same time, it put a bullseye on their back.

Daichi’s heart began to pound harder, feeling the anticipation of an imminent attack as their vehicles hovered above the on-ramp and into the sky. Ennoshita bypassed the main highway for an open lane above it that was used for official business. At that height, there were no more neon lights to distort their vision, just the dark gray sky of the morning and the passing flash of the highway guides.

_Beep… beep… beep… beep..._

Daichi’s face jerked toward the console and huffed as he saw multiple vehicles slide into range of their sensors. They were still behind but drifting closer from beneath them, hovering between their lane and the main highway beneath.

“We’ve got company, defensive formation,” Daichi barked in his comm and pressed a button against the dashboard. His seat swiveled around automatically to face the door and a harness emerged from the seat to latch over Daichi’s chest.  He wrenched the door open and leaned forward, tugging at the cord on the back of the harness that kept him strapped to the seat in case he should fall.

The cold wind whipped across his body, slipping straight through his black long sleeve and cargo pants. His torso was covered in a bulletproof vest and the harness, so he could mostly ignore the frigid temperatures as he watched several bikes and vehicles ease underneath them. “Ennoshita! Play the warning on the speakers.”

“Got it.”

Behind him, Ennoshita flipped a switch and a voice poured out of the van speakers.

“ _Your attention, please. You are impeding police business. If you do not return to your designated area, you will be dealt with in accordance with Section 2B of the—”_

“Suck my Section 2B, you bastards! Whoooooo!” Yamamoto Taketora shouted as his bike spiked in altitude until it was even with the van. Daichi smirked at Nekoma’s hard-hitter and unloaded a round from his shotgun straight into one of his navigational panels. The bike spun out of control as Yamamoto held on, screaming expletives as he tried to get it under control.

“Ha ha! Fuck you Tora!” Tanaka shouted at the merc as he swung his own bike alongside Daichi for support.

“You wouldn’t think they were friends or anything,” Ennoshita grumbled behind him.

“They suit each other in a way. Watch yourself, I think one of them is going to try cutting us off.”

“I see them.”

Daichi clung onto the roll bar as Ennoshita pushed the van faster. In the back of the van, Bokuto’s excited laughter was obnoxiously loud and Daichi was tempted to tranquilize him until they made it to their destination. _If_ they made it to their destination.

With the van stabilized and their faster speed set, Daichi positioned himself to peer behind them where a couple more bikes were weaving between their own. One was a bit larger to accommodate the height of its rider, his silver hair fluttering above his eye mask. Daichi smirked as he aimed for the engine, knowing that Lev wouldn’t be able to control his vehicle as well as Yamamoto could since he was one of the clumsier members of the gang.

Before he could pull the trigger, the entire van lurched to the side and Daichi scrambled to grab onto the bar above him.

“Hold on, Daichi-san! They’re coming in for another blow!” Ennoshita shouted. A vehicle on the other side of the van crashed against them so hard, the van tipped onto the side. Daichi scrambled to hold onto the roll bar when he toppled out of the open door, his shotgun nearly colliding with a car on the highway below. Once he had a more secure hold, he glanced above him to see Ennoshita doing his best to right the van.

Daichi grimaced as he tried adjusting his hands, his hold growing slippery from the accumulated sweat on his palms. He lifted his legs to try to get them inside the open door, but his foot barely grazed the edge of the van. His breath shuddered as he tried one more time without any success. The van suddenly lurched again and Daichi’s hands slipped free from the van completely. For a heartbeat, he could feel nothing but the rush of freezing air around him and a brief jolt of panic before his training kicked in. He immediately contracted his body as close as he could, gripping tight on the harness stretched across his chest as he braced for the impact.

He shouted in pain when his body snapped to a stop, the cord attached to his seat in the van pulling taut. It felt like his limbs nearly split away from his torso and he knew he probably had at least a mild case of whiplash. He gave his head a light shake and looked up at the van struggling to fly straight on its side.

Gunfire released around him as his team and the Nekoma gang shot wildly at each other. He knew there’d be no end since both sides were reluctant to actually hurt the other. But that didn’t mean an accident wouldn’t happen and at that moment he was a sitting duck.

Daichi licked his lips and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. He berated himself for not wearing his gloves but there was no changing it at that point. The cord was rough in his hands as he gripped onto it, burning slightly against his palms as he tried climbing up.

“Daichi-san! The seat’s coming loose from the floor, it won’t hold you much longer!”

“Shit.”

“Orders? You want me to slow down? We’re outside the city, so there are more places to land.”

Daichi growled as he pressed his forehead against the cord. If they sat the van down, there’d be no holding Nekoma off from getting ahold of Bokuto. He was furious they had taken the advantage so quickly, but if he didn’t do something, he could end up dead.

“Hey, baby, need a lift?” A voice laughed from underneath him. Daichi peered below him to see Kuroo pulling a larger vehicle underneath him, one with no seats at all and empty cargo space behind whoever was driving. Daichi was overwhelmed with relief at the sight of him, even as a wave of irritation crashed over him seeing that stupid grin underneath Kuroo’s eye mask.

“Ennoshita! Kuroo’s underneath me, I’m going to release the harness. Don’t give in to them too easily, make them fight for the bastard!”

“Understood. Be careful.”

Daichi slammed his hand against the release on the front of the harness and dropped into the cargo area of Kuroo’s vehicle, landing hard on his feet and bracing himself with his hands.

“You alright?!” Kuroo called over his shoulder.

“I’m alive.”

“Good.”

Daichi was nearly to his feet when he almost fell back again as Kuroo slowed down abruptly.

“Hold on, darling!”

“Where the hell are you going?!”

“You didn’t want to be a part of all that racket up there, did you?”

“It’s my job to be part of that racket!”

“Well, you can’t help it if you’re kidnapped,” Kuroo snickered and the vehicle dropped lower until it was easing past the lower highway and then even lower until it was hovering above a vacant road slipping through the quiet countryside.

“Kuroo, I’m serious. Where are we going?”

“Someplace private of course. You didn't want our reunion to be public, did you?”

Daichi huffed and yanked his pistol out of the holster on his hip, pressing it against Kuroo’s lower back. He stiffened immediately before hanging his head and sighing.

“I take it that’s not your dick prodding at me. It wouldn’t be that high.”

“Take us back, Kuroo.”

“We’d never catch up to them now.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I am an officer of the law. It is my responsibility to get Bokuto to a secure facility.”

“Aw, that’s a shame since it’s my responsibility to intercept him.”

Kuroo jerked his body around and whipped his arm against Daichi’s, sending the pistol clattering onto the floor. His finger flipped the switch for cruise control with one hand and reached out with the other for Daichi’s wrist. Daichi blocked and grappled him, trying to heave him to the floor. Kuroo, unfortunately, had a better stance and was able to shove him down first.

Kuroo was skilled at fighting, but he lacked the training Daichi did. There were several holes in his defenses that Daichi could have exploited and he nearly did. Despite his sense of duty and pride, he allowed himself to be pinned down, reveling in the heat of Kuroo’s body as it pressed against him.

“Mmm, this is more like it. I missed you, Sawamura,” Kuroo whispered into his ear before licking a stripe up it. Daichi closed his eyes as his breath shuddered, basking in the immediate pleasure of having Kuroo so close.

Nimble fingers danced up his arms and closed around his wrists, pulling them apart and toward the back of the vehicle. Daichi pushed against them to make it difficult, but not nearly as hard as he could have. To him, Kuroo was like a drug and he was sick of having withdrawals. Every breath and touch fell into a familiar pace as Kuroo began nibbling down his neck.

Daichi’s eyes flew open at a _click_ and felt a tightness around his wrists. He tugged but there was no give to the restraints holding them still.

“What the hell did you just do?”

Kuroo sat up, chuckling deviously as he shrugged. “Sorry, Sawamura. Can’t have you attacking me again before we even get parked! Those are Kenma’s new mag-cuffs. Comfy, aren’t they?”

“You’ve tried them out already?”

Kuroo’s expression softened before shuffling to his feet and settling back at the wheel. “Yeah, but it wasn’t nearly as pleasant as your situation. Kenma locked me in my bunk while I was sleeping and then forgot about me. It’s really hard yelling for help when you really have to pee.”

“Ah, I see. Did anyone come to your rescue?”

“Yeah, Yaku heard me and set me loose. He refuses to clean up anyone else’s accidents or vomit.”

“How many have you had?”’

“It happens from time to time. Oh, this looks like a nice area.”

Kuroo slowed the vehicle down and hovered it off the road in a small cove surrounded by trees. As it landed softly on the grass, Kuroo shut off all the engines and lights, bathing them in darkness and abrupt silence. Daichi gulped as excitement rushed through his veins, tugging on his restraints to help him sit up as much as he could. Kuroo turned around and immediately dropped to his knees, pulling one of Daichi’s pant legs free from his boot.

“What are you doing?”

“Self-preservation check. Ah, here we are,” He sang as he slipped one of Daichi’s hidden knives out and twirled it in his fingers. “That’s cute, what else you got in here?”

Kuroo took his time slipping Daichi’s boots off, inspecting them before tossing them over his shoulder. After Daichi’s legs were fully inspected, Kuroo crept further up Daichi’s body and began unbuckling his belt.

“Is that necessary for self-preservation?” Daichi asked as he nudged his leg up against Kuroo. He smirked when he brushed up against a good spot, enjoying the sight of Kuroo closing his eyes and biting his lip. The vulnerability of Kuroo’s pleasure faded from his expression as he opened his eyes and grinned down at Daichi like a wolf.

“It is, but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy it, Sawamura.”

“You could just ask me where my weapons are.”

“That would ruin half the fun!”

Before Daichi could retort, Kuroo slid his hand down the front of his pants, his fingers pressing against the bulge in his underwear. Daichi moaned and dropped his head back, feeling Kuroo’s soft lips against his throat a moment later. The hand in his pants felt around his upper thighs and underneath, but once it was obvious there were no weapons there, Kuroo’s hand slipped back against the strain in Daichi’s underwear and fondled it. Daichi clenched his jaw to keep any needy sounds slipping out but he couldn’t restrain his body from shivering at Kuroo’s touch.

“You’re like this already? We’ve only just got started.”

“Well, it-it’s been a while.”

“No one else has got this far with you, Sawamura?”

Daichi remained silent for a moment, torn between admitting the truth or lying outright. He had no idea how Kuroo would react to knowing how much he craved to be with him and how no one else seemed to do it for him. Kuroo sat up and frowned above him, his fingers slipping out of his pants and leaving the area cold and abandoned.

“What’s wrong? Afraid to tell me? Afraid that maybe I’ll find who else you’ve been dating and accidentally bump them off or something?”

“ _Accidentally_ bump them off?”

“Accidents happen that coincidentally end in a rival’s death. Don’t blame me.”

Daichi laughed and shook his head. “No need to kill anyone. It’s just been you since we’ve met. Although several people have given me recommendations for potential dates. Someone more… appropriate.”

“Appropriate my ass,” Kuroo growled as he sat up straight and grabbed hold of Daichi’s waist. “You want to do it like this, or do you want me to release your wrists?”

“Like this, it’s kind of hot. And you’re right, they’re not uncomfortable.”

“Shit,” Kuroo hissed and wrenched his pants and underwear down past his ass. After yanking them off and tossing them to the side, Kuroo snickered, finding one more knife and a gun strapped to his upper thighs. He removed them carefully and set them on the pile, giving his holsters a playful tug when he settled back in place.

 Daichi expected him to get straight to work since his cock was exposed and falling back against his stomach. Instead, Kuroo left it untouched as he scrambled to remove Daichi’s vest instead.

“What is this, a straitjacket?”

“Would you rather it was easier for criminals to shoot me?”

“No, but I wish it was easier for me to sink my teeth into your skin. There it is.”

Daichi sighed as the vest came apart, laying like an open book against his arms since his wrists were still being held by the cuffs. There was a brief rustling of clothing and suddenly Kuroo’s fingers gripped the underside of Daichi’s thighs, pushing them up on either side of Daichi’s stomach. Kuroo settled between them and yanked Daichi’s shirt up, immediately licking across his flexed abs.

This time Daichi couldn’t hold back a moan, not when Kuroo’s hot, wet tongue was pressing over every one of his stomach muscles. It was infuriating that Kuroo’s tongue was able to narrowly avoid his cock as a whisper of his warm breath made it twitch with desire. Luckily, Kuroo seemed in just as much of a hurry as he was when he heard a hidden bottle of lube pop open.

It didn’t take long for the familiar press of Kuroo’s slicked up finger to slip inside him although the act was much easier than it usually was. He smirked as he heard Kuroo’s surprised gasp, his face popping up from Daichi’s chest a moment later.

“Why are you so loose?”

“I'm not loose! Didn't I already say it was just you?”

Kuroo snorted and dug another finger into him, causing Daichi to hiss from the pleasurable burn. “I mean, did you already play with yourself recently?”

“I, uh, may have done so in the shower before getting to work.” Daichi winced as Kuroo’s face lit up. “Come on, like we weren’t going to end up here. Just get on with it.”

Kuroo snickered as he wiggled his two fingers around, searching out every sensitive nerve Daichi contained. Every time his fingertip brushed up against one, Daichi’s breath hitched as his body gave a shiver. Kuroo bent forward again, his lips grazing higher up Daichi’s stomach until his nose was nudging Daichi’s shirt even higher. His mouth closed over one of Daichi’s nipples, swirling his tongue over it with a moan. Waves of pleasure flowed over Daichi and he squeezed his eyes shut with a desperate whine.

They had only been together a few times but Kuroo seemed an expert on how to unravel him obscenely fast. His mind was growing so hazy with Kuroo’s mouth devouring his chest. The cool morning air surrounding them was hushed with gentle accompaniment to their heavy breaths, the smack of Kuroo’s lips against his skin and his hums of delight as if he was eating a delicious meal.

Daichi briefly thought back to the previous day when both Ushijima and Suga recommended he find someone new. Why would he do that when it was Kuroo that he craved? His long dexterous fingers, his glittering eyes darkened with desire, the ravenous way he made love to Daichi. Why give that up for some ordinary person and a chance at an ordinary relationship? Kuroo was anything but ordinary and being with him made Daichi feel the same.

“What’s so funny?” Kuroo whispered against his pectoral muscle, grazing his teeth across it.

“Just thinking that I’ll be an old man before you fuck me.”

“Forgive me if I’m enjoying myself.”

“Won’t you enjoy yourself more when your dick is in my ass?”

“What the hell, Sawamura?” Kuroo growled as he sat up and grabbed hold of Daichi’s thighs. “You asked for it.”

Daichi watched feverishly as Kuroo opened up the front of his pants, his long cock springing up to graze the stupid mesh shirt that Kuroo liked to wear. Instinctively Daichi licked his lips, he never thought he would literally crave to have his mouth on someone’s dick. Kuroo smirked like the asshole he was and took a painfully long minute to roll a condom on and slick himself up.

When Kuroo was finally lining himself up, Daichi craned his neck up to watch as Kuroo’s length disappeared inside him. Eventually, he couldn’t watch any longer and he fell back, consumed with the hot pressure building inside him. As soon as Kuroo bottomed out, he didn’t hesitate to pull back a little and shove back in. Daichi cried out as Kuroo quickly built up a pace instead of holding off, the shock ricocheting through him. It wasn’t painful but jolting, and he was definitely not opposed to Kuroo’s thrusts growing in force.

His arms strained against the cuffs as he tried to hold himself steady, Kuroo gripping tight on his legs as his hips snapped against him. Kuroo grunted and moaned with every thrust, his usually controlled voice losing control. Daichi wanted to close his eyes and feel only Kuroo’s fingers digging into his thighs and the heat pummeling inside him. But he couldn’t resist keeping them open, the sky brightening to a pale gray and illuminating Kuroo’s face.

Sweat dappled across his forehead, dampening the wild hair that fell over his one eye. His clever eyes were closed beneath his tightened eyebrows, his lips parted as he forced his breaths out in time with the motion of his hips. A flush was growing across his cheeks as bright as his cropped red jacket and all Daichi wanted to do was touch him and kiss him. And he was running out of time to do so.

“Kuroo, get me out of these things.”

Kuroo’s eyes fluttered open, looking down at Daichi as if he was waking from a dream. “Huh? You’re not happy like this?”

“No, I want to touch you. Release me.”

The corner of Kuroo’s lips quirked up as he slowed his pace and released Daichi’s legs. “I’d never complain about that.”

As soon as the clamps released around Daichi’s wrists, he planted his hand against Kuroo’s chest and shoved him back on his ass. He didn’t have time to complain about the force of it, his eyes widening as Daichi climbed onto his lap and snatched the front of his jacket to yank him upright. Their lips met in a crushing kiss, all breath and tongue as Daichi frantically reached down and wrapped his hand around Kuroo’s shaft.

He quickly lined them up again and shoved himself down, Kuroo’s cry muffled by their locked lips. Daichi wrapped on arm around Kuroo’s back and dug his fingers into his jacket for stability. The other one he slipped into Kuroo’s hair, threading his fingers into the surprisingly soft locks. He pressed their bodies as close together as he could and started to bounce on Kuroo’s lap. His own cock rubbed against both their stomachs, his sweat-slick skin and Kuroo’s smooth mesh shirt. His senses went spiraling and he knew there was no chance of them lasting long like that. As much as he wished they could take their time, that was a luxury they couldn’t afford.

Kuroo’s hands snatched his hips and helped Daichi with his thrusts. Their lips broke free and Kuroo’s immediately dropped to Daichi’s throat, licking up a tendril of sweat before clasping down. Daichi’s muscles seized with every spike of pleasure, assaulting him from every erogenous zone he had. He clenched his jaw as he chased after their climax, desperate to beat the rising sun from cresting over the hill.

Kuroo’s fingers suddenly raked back across his skin and grabbed hold of Daichi’s ass. Daichi gasped as he tipped his head back but Kuroo wasn’t finished yet. He gripped into Daichi’s supple skin and shoved his cheeks tight together, increasing the friction as Daichi rose and dropped on top of him.

A groan ripped through Kuroo’s throat as he buried his face in Daichi’s shoulders. Daichi’s insides clenched at the same time Kuroo’s cock swelled with the rush of pleasure and both their senses went haywire. The motion of their bodies grew erratic as they climaxed, Daichi spilling hot cum between their stomachs.

They slowed their movement as their minds fell back to earth, taking huge gulps of air sorely needed from their wild ride. Daichi fluttered his eyes open as looked down at them, surprised by how their bodies seemed to have melted into each other the further they delved into intercourse. They were covered in sweat and he felt like he was suffocating in his long-sleeved shirt and vest still hanging from his shoulders. He was reluctant to pull away regardless, nestling his face into Kuroo’s hair and inhaling his rich scent of leather and spicy cologne. It was more than the typical post-coital affection that made him want to cling onto Kuroo and not let go. He was tired of the random quickies whenever their paths crossed each other, his desires went further than the sex itself.

But Kuroo was a mercenary, making his money from all types of unsavory individuals that Daichi was most likely hunting. The chances he wanted to settle down and have an actual relationship with a police officer was slim to none. That realization refreshed the same conversation he had with Ushijima and Suga once again, giving more credence to it than he had before.

_Maybe it’s time to move on._

“Hey, Sawamura. Daylight’s finally here, we gotta get Cinderella back to the precinct before you get fired,” Kuroo chuckled, wrapping his arms tight around Daichi’s waist and nuzzling into his neck. Daichi gulped down the sudden rush of disappointment and started to peel himself away.

“Yeah, I’m not looking forward to the fallout from this.” Daichi grimaced at the mess on both their stomachs and sighed. “Not even my cum could make that shirt look any better.”

“What are you talking about, it’s cool!”

“It’s pointless, you can see your nipples right through it.”

“That’s for your eyes only, Sawamura. For everyone else, my lovely nipples are covered by the jacket,” Kuroo purred as he wiggled his eyebrows. Considering Daichi’s previous thoughts, his words should have been reassuring. Instead, Daichi frowned and pulled away completely, standing up on his shaky legs to put himself together.

“Come on, we better hurry. Who knows where both our guys are by now?”

“Don’t worry, we’ll find them quickly. All our vehicles are on the same system, so we can find each one easily if we get separated.”

“Hm, that’s convenient,” Daichi said with a smirk, glancing at the lit-up console screen. Kuroo stepped in front of him to block his view, eyeing Daichi warily as he shrugged off his jacket. “What’s the point in stripping now?”

“You think I can show up around my guys with this shirt?” Kuroo snickered as he peeled off the mesh shirt. Daichi winced at the unobstructed sight of Kuroo’s naked torso and kept his itching fingers busy by fastening his vest instead of raking them across Kuroo’s stomach.

He could feel bile rising up in his throat at the thought of ending things with Kuroo at that moment. He wanted to take his time considering it but if he chose to end it while they were apart, there was no way of getting ahold of Kuroo to inform him of his decision until they met again. Most of their encounters were unplanned and unexpected, although there was an emerging pattern that Daichi was beginning to predict when Kuroo would show up.

“You alright?”

Daichi startled from his thoughts to find Kuroo watching him, his jacket back on over his bare torso. His arms were crossed over his chest as he leaned back against the console, but his eyes were nothing but concerned as they stared back at Daichi.

“Yeah, I’m fine. We need to go.”

“Right.”

Kuroo turned and flipped a few switches, the vehicle rumbling to life beneath their feet. Daichi moved closer to Kuroo and leaned against the edge, losing himself in his thoughts as they rose off the ground and took off down the road. Kuroo was never one to stop bugging him usually but at that moment, he focused on finding their friends and allowed Daichi to brood in silence.

Even with the chance to consider their future, Daichi’s mind traveled in circles, unable to decide. He could feel Kuroo’s eyes dart to him occasionally, his lips parting with a breath to speak but shut them a moment later with a shake of his head. Daichi wondered if he knew what he was struggling with. Perhaps he couldn’t offer a better solution himself, unwilling to settle down with him as Daichi secretly hoped he would.

Warm sunlight poured over them as they lifted into the sky, the highway sparser than it had been before. Daichi lifted his eyes to the scattered clouds above them, highlighted with pale yellow on one side and fading to a gray-blue on the end facing away from the sunrise. Beyond them, the sky was a rosy hue and if Daichi was in a better mood, he would have thought the whole effect was incredibly romantic.

“Did I hurt you while we were doing it?” Kuroo finally asked in a soft voice. “Or do something to turn you off? You’ve never been this quiet after, it’s freaking me out.”

“No, you didn’t hurt me or turn me off. I’d say it was one of our better rounds, which is saying something.”

“Yeah, it was really great. So, why are you like that? Are you mad at me?”

Daichi sighed and stared past the front windscreen of the vehicle, his eyes lingering on the traffic ahead of them but not really seeing any of it. “I’m sorry, I’m really not mad at you. I just got to thinking about stuff and it got me down.”

“So, stop thinking about it. You don’t need that kind of negativity in your life.”

“If only it was that easy,” Daichi chuckled, nudging his shoulder into Kuroo’s. The gesture brought a relieved smile to Kuroo’s face and the conversation fizzled out for the moment. Daichi wondered if he was experiencing their last moments together but he was no closer to a decision than he was before. The truth was, he enjoyed every moment with Kuroo: the fighting, the sex, and the quiet moments in between. He didn’t want to give any of it up, but at what cost?

He found himself out of time for quiet contemplation as Kuroo descended from the highway, swerving through traffic and eventually pulling into a large mall parking lot. Most of it was empty at that time of the morning, but in an outer corner were several vehicles grouped in a circle, half of them owned by the police department and the other to a notorious mercenary gang.

Daichi rolled his eyes as they drew closer, seeing them all laughing together and playing card games as if they hadn’t been shooting each other in the sky an hour before. It wasn’t normal for a team of police officers and a merc gang to be so friendly with each other, but for some reason, they all fell into a strange friendship of amicable rivalry. Daichi had more faith that the members of Nekoma would never seriously injure one of his men than one of their fellow police officers outside of their own team. Still, their whole situation was fraught with difficulties.

“Daichi-san’s back!” Hinata cried out, leaping off the top of the van where he had been chatting with three different Nekoma members. Everyone turned and welcomed them back with friendly greetings and derogatory comments about what they were doing in their absence. Daichi rubbed his forehead, trying to soothe the sudden headache as Kuroo chuckled next to him.

“Better get used to it, Sawamura. We both have our fill of smart asses.”

_Better get used to it…_

The words sank into a pit in Daichi’s stomach. Kuroo honestly had no idea he was thinking of putting a stop to it. Or if he did, he was doing a good job of covering it up.

Kuroo pulled the vehicle up alongside several Nekoma bikes and hopped out as soon as it stopped moving. His grin stretched wide as he opened the door and held out a hand for Daichi and despite everything, Daichi couldn’t resist smiling back.

“What service," he said with an eye roll and slipped his hand in Kuroo’s.

“You know for a small extra fee you get the full-service package, but we’d have to go somewhere private again to fulfill that.”’

“Hmm, I think I’ve had the full-service package and I gotta say I’m not sure it’s worth it.”

Kuroo’s face fell as his loyal minions roared with laughter, particularly Yaku. Daichi’s spirit felt a bit lighter as he laughed along with them and gave Kuroo a playful shove as he walked by him. He cleared his throat and turned to face the others, his lethal mask of authority back in place and a hush fell over everyone. Daichi said nothing at first, letting his gaze linger on everyone in turn before finally resting on the elephant in the parking lot: the empty police van.

“So… this may sound like a stupid question, but I have to ask. Where is Bokuto?”

A few people winced and looked around, trying to find a brave soul to answer. Daichi’s glare pinned right on Asahi, however, and the large man tried to hide behind Shibayama, one of Nekoma’s shortest members. Daichi debated calling the coward out but instead found Kageyama who had been in the van with Asahi and Bokuto.

“Kageyama, spill it.”

“After you left, things got heated we opened up the van to provide extra firepower. Asahi-san climbed on the roof of the van and I stayed in the open door, but Lev and Inuoka came at me from both sides and were able to pull me from it. I don’t know what happened with Asahi-san, but while we were all distracted, a small team from Seijoh snuck in and took Bokuto away. We didn’t realize it until we saw them driving away… They didn’t even say hi.”

Daichi groaned and sent one more glare at Asahi before addressing Nekoma again. “Why the hell would Oikawa send his own men if he had already sent you guys to fetch Bokuto? Did he have that little faith in you?”

A bad feeling settled in Daichi’s gut when the older members of Nekoma looked a little sheepish and reluctant to answer. It was Yaku who finally straightened up and shrugged, trying to mask his nervousness that Daichi could plainly see.

“You know how Oikawa is! It’s not that he doesn’t trust us, he probably just figured he’d slip Bokuto out before things got rough.”

“When have things ever become too rough for Bokuto? Especially when it’s between us. And you don’t seem too upset Oikawa circumvented you and slipped the target away when it was your job in the first place.”

“Huh? Bokuto-san wasn’t the target!” Lev spouted on top of the van, his legs dangling off the edge. “He was just a red herring so Kuroo-san could—OUCH!”

Daichi watched as various Nekoma members threw everything they could at their most idiotic member, mostly boots, chains, and electro-sticks that zapped him as soon as they smacked him in the face. The spectacle would have been hilarious if Daichi wasn’t suddenly consumed by Lev’s words, all these little clues fitting into place with one piece of the puzzle still alluding him. Whatever it was, he knew he wasn’t going to like it.

Slowly, Daichi turned toward Kuroo, his suspicions skyrocketing at Kuroo’s widening smile he wore when he felt guilty.

“Don’t pay any attention to Lev, he’s just an idiot.”

“Why wouldn’t Bokuto be the target if he was the one who was arrested?”

“Exactly! Of course, he was the target!”

“No, I thought it was strange he was caught so easily. He didn’t seem worried at all about being imprisoned either.”

“When has that oaf worried about anything? Besides, he probably figured Oikawa would get him out.”

“Kuroo… who was really the target?”

Sweat slipped down Kuroo’s face as he looked around him, desperate for help but the rest of Nekoma were slipping behind their vehicles as if they were preparing for an explosion. He glanced back and startled when Daichi was right in front of him, anger gathering around him like a dark cloud.

“It’s uh, ha, funny story about that! I’ll tell you about it sometime, we’ll have a laugh. But right now we really gotta get going.”

Daichi grabbed hold of Kuroo’s jacket to hold him in place, pulling his face closer so Kuroo had no other place to look but Daichi’s almost calm expression that held an ever-growing fury behind it.

“Tell me now, Kuroo.”

“But you look so angry already.”

“Trust me, I am already pissed beyond belief. Think how pissed I’ll be if you drag your feet any longer.”

“Okay! It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you and I was moaning about it one day to Bokuto and he felt bad, he went to Oikawa and they hatched this scheme, so you and I would run into each other again. We didn’t mean any harm by it, I just missed you, isn’t that sweet?”

Daichi closed his eyes, his fingers slowly releasing the lapel of Kuroo’s jacket. Once he was free, Kuroo leaned back and subtly stepped away, obviously worried about making any sudden movements. He flinched when Daichi’s face contorted suddenly and he kicked out to the side, his foot connecting with a Nekoma bike and sending it flying. Everyone watched as the bike flipped over several times from the impact and finally settled in a heap on the pavement.

“Holy shit,” Yamamoto whispered, his face flickering between awe and terror. No one else said anything as they watched, unsure if they were about to witness a murder. Daichi’s breaths shuddered as he straightened, seeming much taller than his usual height. His expression was cold and hard when it finally locked on Kuroo.

“That… is… ENOUGH!” Everyone flinched as Daichi’s voice gained in volume and punch. Kuroo’s breath hitched when Daichi took a step forward but he remained in place. “This is it, Kuroo. No more ridiculous capers or outrageous schemes to snatch me up for a booty call. It’s over.”

Kuroo’s nervous expression faded at Daichi’s statement, his shoulders drooping further as regret seeped in.

“Over? Sawamura, you don’t mean—”

“I meant what I said, Kuroo. Did you even think about what a situation like this would do to my career? My life? I’m not just going to get demoted for this, I’m probably going to be fired! Ushijima even warned me before this not to let my feelings get tangled up and look what happened! I’m done,” Daichi growled, taking a few more steps toward Kuroo. “No more fucking in alleyways, no more quickies in the police van, none of it. Do you understand?”

As he spoke, Daichi could see how every word he said hurt Kuroo even deeper. He seemed to shrink before his eyes, and even as furious as Daichi was, the guilt gnawed away at his anger until he was standing right in front of Kuroo with no clue how to clean up the insane mess he was in.

Kuroo tried keeping his face stoic as he nodded, but Daichi could see he was trying hard not to cry. “Yeah, I get it, Sawamura. Wow, I really fucked this one up, huh?”

Daichi’s mind was exploding with different thoughts: how Ushijima was waiting for an update back at the precinct, how he was going to explain what happened, if he would be fired, did he lose his team’s respect? All the thoughts fizzled away as he focused on the man in front of him, the man he craved to get closer to, but everything seemed to be pushing him away, including himself.

They stood there for several moments, Daichi glaring up at Kuroo who was trying hard not to meet his gaze. Nekoma and Karasuno watched in silence, worried about what would happen when the tension broke. Everyone gasped suddenly when Daichi reached up and grabbed hold of Kuroo’s jacket again.

“Just one more thing,” Daichi said, softer but still stern and authoritative. “One more thing you need to remember, Kuroo.”

To everyone’s surprise, Daichi pulled Kuroo lower and leaned up to whisper something in his ear. Kuroo frowned in confusion at first, but gradually his eyebrows raised up and his face softened. The corner of his lips twitched as if he wanted to smile but didn’t dare risk it. Everyone leaned forward, desperate to catch any word but couldn’t hear any of it.

Finally, Kuroo straightened up, his face blank as he nodded. “Understood, Sawamura. I give you my word, we won’t ever do something like this again.”

“Good, because next time I won’t be so forgiving. Come on, men. We’re moving out.”

Kuroo and Daichi turned away in unison, their faces infuriatingly difficult to read even for most of their friends that were more observant. The Karasuno unit followed Daichi without any comments and started up their vehicles. They snuck little waves and apologetic smiles to their friends from Nekoma before Daichi gave a signal. The van led the convoy out of the mall parking lot and flew away over the main road, leaving just Nekoma scattered around in nervous confusion.

They glanced at Kuroo nervously, not sure if they should say anything since their leader was so brutally destroyed in front of them. Strangely enough, Kuroo didn’t seem bothered at all as he walked toward the bike Daichi had kicked and inspected it.

“Sorry about that Kai, I’ll pay to have it fixed.”

“It’s okay, better he kicked that than you. Are you alright?”

“Yup, I’m fine. Let’s get out of here, I need a shower, fresh clothes and probably a nap.”

“What the hell?!” Yaku shouted as he stomped toward him. “You just got dumped and you sound like you already got plans later!”

The smirk finally slipped onto Kuroo’s face as he helped Kai right his bike. “Who said I was dumped? Come on, we gotta get out of here before a team of less-friendly and less-handsome cops come to get us.”

Kuroo snickered as he hopped into his vehicle and started it up. Fukunaga had to guide Yaku back to his own since he was frozen in shock and fury at Kuroo’s response. Once all his men were in their respective vehicles, Kuroo hummed a little tune as he sped away. It was a beautiful morning and though their plan hadn’t gone exactly as he thought, it had quite an unexpected and extremely welcome result. His eyes flickered down to his pants pocket, a small rectangle jutting out through the thin, black material, and his smile grew even wider with anticipation.

 

An hour later, Daichi found himself standing in Ushijima’s office, prepared to face the worst. With Moniwa standing next to him, he could easily see where the situation was heading. Ushijima was usually difficult to read, his face usually frozen in a stoic expression and his voice hardly ranged at all. Daichi could feel the waves of disappointment flowing off him in his direction. He felt wretched about it considering how much respect he had for Ushijima and how much pride he had in himself.

_There’s really no one to blame but myself,_ he thought. He remained silent with his hands clasped behind him, his chin lifted and ready to accept the consequences. When Ushijima shifted in the chair, the squeak caused both Daichi and Moniwa to flinch even though the latter had nothing to be nervous about.

“I regret handing this assignment to you, Sawamura. You once again got tangled up with Kuroo Tetsurou, despite your assurances that you would not.”

“I realize that Sir, and I humbly apologize. Not that it’s any consolation, but I have made an arrangement so nothing like this would ever happen again.”

“I guess time will tell if you really mean that. As soon as I found out that you had lost Bokuto Koutarou during your… _altercation_ with Nekoma, I handed the duty of locating him over to Dateko instead. They had the foresight to put a tracker on Bokuto before you even left, and I am relieved I went along with their request.”

Daichi felt a pang in his chest that not only had he gone back on his word and disappointed Ushijima, but Dateko had predicted the whole thing and was cleaning up his mess. Regardless, he turned next to him and nodded to Moniwa.

“That was a smart thing to do. Well done.”

“Oh! It was really just a precaution!” Moniwa stuttered, waving his hands in front of him to console Daichi. “Bokuto Koutarou isn’t a criminal to be underestimated. We weren’t _assuming_ that Karasuno would fail.”

_Sure, you weren’t._

A light lit up on Ushijima’s console and he straightened up in his seat as he waved both Moniwa and Daichi to step to the side. “That would be Kamasaki, they should be in place to apprehend Bokuto.”

He pressed a button and a screen lit up on the back wall. It showed a security feed coming from someone’s head unit, Daichi assumed it was Kamasaki’s since he was leading the unit. Daichi narrowed his eyes, confused at the strange environment the feed was displaying. It was a run-down part of town right outside an empty warehouse that looked like it was one breeze away from crumbling down. The entire area was devoid of any people, even though it was the middle of the day.

“Kamasaki, do you read me? We’re picking up your feed.”

“Yeah, we’re here. Our men are surrounding the perimeter right now, getting into position. We’re showing at least three men on the inside, no one else. I’m guessing one is Bokuto and the other two are guards.”

“Excellent, be sure to bring in as many as you can alive. They could provide excellent information on Oikawa’s dealings.”

“Sir, this doesn’t look right,” Daichi said softly, not wanting to interrupt Kamasaki while he was preparing for action. “Oikawa’s men had Bokuto, why would they take him to a dump like this? Oikawa owns several buildings on his own and lounges around in a frou-frou penthouse.”

Ushijima’s eyebrows pinched together as he glanced at Daichi. “You’re saying Oikawa would have brought him straight home? Perhaps he suspected something like this, that we would be tracking him.”

“If that’s the case, they could be heading into a trap.”

“Kamasaki, check your read-out again. You may be walking into a trap or ambush.”

“There’s no mistake in it, boss. There are three men walking around inside, no more. You can’t fake that shit.”

“Fine, proceed with caution.”

“We’re always cautious!” Kamasaki announced proudly. Daichi shared a glance with Moniwa who gave him another apologetic smile. They all leaned in to watch the feed as Kamasaki and his men got into position, ready to burst into the warehouse. There were a few moments of silence, waiting for Kamasaki’s signal and the tension was palpable on all ends.

“On my mark,” Kamasaki whispered and Daichi could see him raising his gun and nestling it into his shoulder. “Three… two… one. Go, go, go!”

The feed shook as Dateko burst through the doors and for a moment all they could see was a rush of uniforms and guns, the only sounds were the shouts of agents. At last, Kamasaki made it to the center of the room where there should have been three people standing. It was difficult to tell, but all Daichi could see were three floating discs emitting a radiant light. The one in the center had what looked like a plastic bag dangling from it, something miniscule inside it that Daichi couldn’t decipher. As if he heard Daichi’s unspoken question, Kamasaki clicked his tongue.

“Shit, that’s his tracker.”

“Kamasaki, what are those floating devices?” Ushijima asked.

“Sasaya! Do you have any read on these things?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m working on it.”

On the other side of the floating discs, Daichi could make out Sasaya’s form, a data pad in his hands instead of a gun. His dark eyebrows were furrowed low until suddenly they shot up in surprise.

“They’re scramblers. That’s why we thought there were three people in here, but it was just them.”

“Are they dangerous?”

“Not sure yet. The one in the center has a bit more tech on it, but I’m not sure what it—”

As he spoke, the disc in the middle dropped to the floor. A beam of light sprang from it to show a multidimensional image, specifically one Oikawa Tooru sitting on his plush armchair with a smirk that curdled Daichi’s blood.

“Hellooooo! It’s always a pleasure to speak with the ever-successful police team of Dateko!”

“Cut the shit, Oikawa, where are you? Where’s Bokuto Koutarou?!” Kamasaki snapped.

“Oh! I’m here! Hi guys!” Bokuto’s excited voice filled the space and a second later his hulking body entered the image, plopping himself on Oikawa’s knee. Oikawa winced at the weight of his boyfriend but pasted his snide expression back on his face a moment later.

“Like we’d tell you where we are, but obviously it’s somewhere more comfortable than you are. I just wanted to congratulate our police department for the _excellent_ job they are doing. In fact, I have a present for you! I’m going to give you roughly thirty seconds to get your asses out of that warehouse before I blow it to smithereens. Startiiiiiing now!”

“Whoo hoo! I’m so jealous, I wish I could watch it in person. I love explosions!” Bokuto cheered, but he was ignored as team Dateko rushed out of the warehouse and to a safe distance. Kamasaki didn’t stop until he was reasonably far away, looking back to make sure all his men made it out. Daichi could tell they all had; they were a highly disciplined team after all.

A bright light invaded the feed as a deafening _boom_ crackled through it. Ushijima, Moniwa, and Daichi all watched with rapt attention, hoping the explosion wasn’t so loud that it reached Kamasaki. They all relaxed when they could hear a stream of filthy expletives come through the speakers.

“He’s fine,” Moniwa sighed as he slipped his hand through his hair. I can’t believe this, it’s like the whole plan was to make a fool of the police department.

“Yeah, Oikawa would do that,” Daichi said with a nod, hoping they never found out the real reason behind the embarrassing scheme. He had enough troubles as it was. Ushijima remained silent as he watched the feed with a frown, tapping his finger against his lips. There was nothing else they could do, however, and a minute later Kamasaki announced they were returning to the precinct after doing a sweep of the area.

When the screen went dark, Ushijima took a deep breath and sat back in his seat. “We may be on the receiving end of quite a bit of criticism over this, both from the public and politicians. Moniwa, I’ll put you in charge of attempting to track Bokuto and Oikawa’s whereabouts, but only enough to save face. We have more important matters than chasing mischievous criminals who just want to mess with us. Sawamura, you can go back to your previous case and give me an update tomorrow on where you’re at. Dismissed.”

“Yes, Sir,” Daichi and Moniwa said in unison and filed toward the door.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima muttered on their way out, “Is a force to be reckoned with. He should have been a cop.”

Daichi snorted and giving Moniwa a consolation pat on the back, he made his way to the lift with a bounce in his step. Sure, the whole precinct looked like a bunch of idiots, but at least it wasn’t only on him. He had to take his victories wherever he could find them. And with any luck, it wouldn’t be too late before he finished his shift and could drag his sorry ass back to his apartment. What happened after that was anyone’s guess.

 

After a grueling shift of paperwork and switching gears to a whole different case, Daichi was able to escape the jaws of overtime and made it out of work around dinner time. He was famished but he didn’t dare stop anywhere, anxious to get home as fast as he could. There was no need to take the train or a cab, he only lived a few blocks from the precinct, and he needed the walk to clear his head.

He weaved through the crowd flowing around him, hundreds of people who probably had a reasonably nice day. The only thing on their minds was enjoying their evening, maybe grabbing a bite to eat while they were out. Daichi wondered what it would be like to have that kind of leisure, a mind unaware of explosions and criminals and wondering if they went into the wrong career. Well, maybe some of them understood that, at least.

Daichi blinked when he realized he was standing in front of his apartment, his body remembering the way while his mind was far away. He quickly keyed in his code, waiting for the door to retract before shuffling inside. Just entering the familiar foyer soothed some of his stress, knowing that just up the stairs was his sanctuary from the real world.

He winced as he climbed up to his floor, his muscles straining from the fight he had that morning, although it felt like days ago with all that had happened since. A rush of anticipation fluttered through his veins as he approached his door, but he shook it off. He told himself it was just an ordinary day and that when he entered, he would be alone, and the apartment would be peaceful.

He slipped out his keycard, feeling slightly unfamiliar in his hands since it was the extra one he kept in the office and slipped it into the slot. The light flashed green and his door retracted, bathing him in welcoming light and the delicious aroma of food. He breathed it in and smiled, basking in the wave of something completely new and extraordinary.

His stomach growled for him to get a move on, and he snatched his keycard out of the slot and entered his apartment. As he kicked off his shoes, a familiar face popped around the corner and lit up at the sight of him.

“Welcome home! Good timing, I just popped in with some take-out. Is that okay?”

“That’s perfect,” Daichi replied as he walked through the entryway and leaned against the wall, gazing up at Kuroo Tetsurou with wonder. Despite his usual grin, Kuroo’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes searched Daichi’s expression. He finally relaxed after a moment and leaned forward, silently requesting a kiss that Daichi was very eager to give.

It wasn’t like any kiss they had ever had, most of them passionate and messy. The touch of their lips was soft and hesitant, new and refreshing. Daichi let his bag strap slip off his shoulder and flop to the floor as he reached out to hold Kuroo’s waist tenderly. It was another impatient growl from Daichi’s stomach that finally interrupted the mood, Daichi groaning after in embarrassment and Kuroo snickered with glee.

“We’ll have plenty of time for that later. Take a load off, I’ll set everything up.”

“What did I do to deserve such service?” Daichi chuckled, giving Kuroo a brief wink before shuffling further into the apartment and falling onto the sofa with a grunt.

“Ha! I told you my service was excellent. Although, I was hoping it could make up for all the shit I put you through today. Am I forgiven?”

Daichi grinned at the bright, toothy smile Kuroo gave him as he set down several containers of food on the coffee table, looking like he was expecting a pat on the head. Snatching up one of the containers, Daichi opened it up and sighed as the flavorful steam made his mouth water.

“I may be warming up to the idea.”

“That’s good enough for me!”

As Daichi started inhaling his food, Kuroo bounded around the coffee table and bounced on the cushion next to him. Daichi smiled around a mouthful of food as he watched him grab a container for himself and dig in.

“So, you actually do own a normal shirt?” He asked, eyeing up the normal red t-shirt and track pants that made Kuroo look more like a college student than a professional mercenary.

“Yeah, well the mesh ones get a little chilly sometimes. And they’re surprisingly expensive, so I only have a few. Should I have dressed up more?” Kuroo asked, suddenly glancing at his attire with his eyebrows furrowed together.

“No, I’d prefer you to be comfortable while you’re here.”

Kuroo’s cheeks dusted pink again and he tried to hide it with another mouthful of food. They continued eating in companionable silence, stealing glances at one another like they couldn’t believe the other was there. It wasn’t until they were nearly finished that Kuroo started to look a little hesitant, picking at the remnants in the cardboard box.

“What’s wrong?” Daichi asked.

“Um, I take it you have an extra key then since you got in okay, after giving me yours?”

“I do.”

“Did you want yours back?”

“You can keep it until you do something idiotic, after that you’re out on the streets.”

“I do have my own place you know.”

“Do you? I could have sworn you said something about sleeping in a _bunk_ like some kid.”

“It’s not _that_ kind of bunk. It’s an adult version.”

“Ah, because it comes with handcuffs?”

Daichi timed his last question just as Kuroo was taking a sip of his beer which he spit right back out as he laughed.

“Ahem, the cuffs were an addition. The Kenma Special.”

“Is there a top bunk and a bottom bunk?”

“Yes, but nobody sleeps above me,” Kuroo stated as if that would prove his point. At Daichi’s cocked eyebrow, he sighed. “Fine, Kenma used to sleep above me, but lately he’s been sneaking into someone else’s bunk.”

“Do you all literally sleep in the same room? Wait, whose bunk?!”

“Sorry, Sawamura. I only divulge secret best friend information on the third date. You’ve got two more to go.”

“This is a date?”

“I’m a simple man with simple pleasures? Do I need to step it up on the next one?”

“Nah, I enjoy this kind of date the best.”

“Sorry, I’m probably not going to be the most normal of boyfriends. Uh, that is if you want to be that,” Kuroo added, ruffling his hair nervously. Daichi smiled and leaned forward to set his beer on the coffee table. He leaned back on the sofa and stretched his arm behind Kuroo, letting his fingers graze across his back.

“If I wanted ordinary, I wouldn’t have slipped my keycard in your pocket and whispered the door code. I want something extraordinary.”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh and leaned into Daichi’s touch. “You say that like _I’m_ something extraordinary.”

“Exactly.”

Kuroo’s mouth dropped open, stunned for a moment before his face flushed bright red. He fell back on the sofa cushions, burying his face in his hands as his legs slid up on Daichi’s lap.

“What the hell, Sawamura? You can’t just say shit like that, you’re going to kill me!”

Daichi’s chuckle rumbled deep in his chest, amazed how natural everything felt at the moment. He shifted around until he hovered above Kuroo’s legs and crawled over him. He stared fondly down at the back of Kuroo’s hands for a moment, admiring the length of his fingers and subtle tattoos he’d never noticed before. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against one and then the other, Kuroo humming at each tender contact.

Slowly, Kuroo’s hands slid down enough for his eyes to peer over his fingertips and Daichi laughed as he tugged them off the rest of the way. Once Kuroo’s face was completely revealed, Daichi cupped his hands around it and brushed his high cheekbones with his thumbs.

“I’m not saying this will be easy. Our jobs aren’t exactly… congruent. I think we can still have fun without alleyway booty calls or ridiculous capers that could get me fired.”

“Are you sure? All of that was pretty fun.”

“Could we trade it in for bathtub sex and sleeping in on the weekends?”

“Ooooh, that’s a deal! You wanna get started on that bathtub sex?” Kuroo said through a toothy grin, wiggling his eyebrows. Daichi laughed and slid off of him, threading their hands together to pull Kuroo up behind him.

“If only I had known you were this easy long ago.”

“I’m not easy! Just… a little excited. I thought you were literally going to kill me this morning.” Kuroo winced at the reminder and Daichi felt a pang of guilt, remembering how close he was to ending everything with Kuroo.

“Mmm, the thought crossed my mind. Even before that, I was thinking I would have to put a stop to all the fooling around. That’s why I was in such a bad mood before because I didn’t want to give this up before we even got anywhere.”

Kuroo’s face was serious as he considered Daichi’s words. After a moment, his face softened with a smile and he wrapped his arms around Daichi’s back, tugging him in.

“In that case, thanks for taking a chance on me. I didn’t want to give it up either and I’m looking forward to getting even closer to you,” Kuroo said in almost a whisper, leaning his head forward until their foreheads touched. Daichi closed his eyes, breathing in the mix of their scents and finally feeling like he’s received a reward for all his hard work.

“Good, try not to fuck it up.”

“Ha! If I do, I know you’ll help me fix it, right Agent Sawamura?”

“Right,” Daichi laughed softly, lifting his lips to meet Kuroo’s for another one of those soft, tender, and extraordinary kisses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't expect this one to get so long, but it's me *shrugs* Regardless, I had a blast writing this one, it was so fun and silly. I hope you enjoyed reading it!!


End file.
